


A Dark and Stormy Night

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst and Feels, Apparently all I can write is angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eleven is clumsy, Established Relationship, Help, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im not great with dragon quest fics, M/M, Unnamed/Unknown Monsters, and then my brain wouldnt shut up, it was a dark and stromy night......, like always, this started out as a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: It was just Eleven and I as the monster crept closer, saliva dripping from its open mouth. Rain fell heavily on our heads, soaking my hair till it was almost flattened against my head. The towering beast's obsidian-black eyes glittered as it took a final step forward, shaking the muddy ground of the hill beneath our feet as if it thought it could intimidate us with how heavy it could be.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I //FULLY// plan on drawing Erik with his hair flattened down

It was just Eleven and I as the monster crept closer, saliva dripping from its open mouth. Rain fell heavily on our heads, soaking my hair till it was almost flattened against my head. The towering beast's obsidian-black eyes glittered as it took a final step forward, shaking the muddy ground of the hill beneath our feet as if it thought it could intimidate us with how heavy it could be. The monster was probably no worse than the other's El and I had faced together. It may have looked big, hairy and scary, but that didn't say anything about his HP. The monster shook its head angrily, causing its wet blue mane to give us more of a shower than we were already being given. The rain poured on, harder every moment. Eleven readied his sword, preparing to attack and I did the same with my knives. 

Just as a great roar escaped from the beast's throat, a foul smell escaping with it that proved this monster hadn't yet discovered the wonders of breath mints, blinding lightning flashed across the sky. An earthshaking crash of thunder followed, causing the monster to whimper and scamper away. Eleven and I glanced at each other. It wasn't often that anything ran from a fight due to weather conditions. I tried to get a clear view of our surroundings, but it was no use. The sheets of rain fell so rapidly, and so close together that they made it hard to see anything farther than a foot away. 

My hand found Eleven's and we glued our sides together, not wanting to lose sight of the other. 

Lightning struck again, this time landing a bolt right in front of us. We both jump backwards, our soaked hands losing grip on each other as well as sight of each other.

And we both go tumbling backwards down the hill.

~

I wake, sopping wet, with  _ no clue  _ where I am. 

“Ow, fuck…” I mutter, trying to sit up. My head throbs like mad and the pain in my left shoulder is greater than the amount of mud I’m covered in. Which is a  _ lot _ of mud. It’s stopped raining but the sky is still dark with enough clouds that I can’t tell whether it’s night or day.

Then I realize.

_ Eleven.  _

I look around frantically and scramble to my feet even though my nerves are on fire from the fall. 

My Eleven is nowhere to be found. 

I’m about a half mile from the hilltop, including the distance from where I am to the base of the hill. My legs hurt, but they are still able to run.

And so I do. 

I sprint up the hill as fast as I can with the slippery grass. As soon as I reach the top, I scan the area below for any signs of a purple vest. I catch a glimpse of violet, and make my way back down. Halfway to ground level, I lose my footing and slip the rest of the way down the hill. You’d think that sense I’d literally jumped off of cliffs before (mostly to escape arrest), A little quarter mile slip-and-slide wouldn't be all that.

It was all that. 

My bad shoulder slammed into a rock that was half underground on the way down, and to make matters worse, the glimpse of purple I’d seen was just a piece of fabric. Not an Eleven.

Wait, hold on.

A piece of purple fabric?

I snatch the strip off of the tree branch where it was snagged. Sure enough, it was the same material of El’s vest. And near it was a vaguely human-butt-shaped indent in the squishy ground, probably also from my clumsy partner.

I’d lost the love of my life. 

But I was already on my way back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Gay™  
Huge Boom™  
and  
This Was All A Big Fucking MISTAKE™
> 
> a little bit of moster blood will be shed in this chapter  
you have been warned ... ™

No matter where we went, Eleven always tumbled. That was my first clue as to where he’d been. The pounding rain washed away muddy footprints, but merely made puddles were El had tripped over his own feet and fallen knees-first into the ground. Or hands first. Or… anything first. 

I’d never been so glad that Eleven was clumsy.

I’d _ also _never been so glad that he’d known good healing magic… 

I followed the trail of Eleven holes until they stop. Which was… after a few minutes of jogging. Then I heard a sound. It sounded like a twig snapping, except like five hundred times louder. Meaning it was something much much bigger than a human stepping on a fallen tree branch as if it were a twig.

I whipped around and sure enough, the big blue furry monster El and I had fought in the rain - or, tried to fight in the rain - was creeping towards me from within the trees, ready to continue the battle we’d started. I now recognized the monster as an Orc King, with a big ugly snout almost like a pig’s and two yellowish fangs poking out from between it’s lips. For some reason, he didn’t hold the spear he had held the night before, but he still wore his ragged potato sack-like tunic over his soaked and muddy blue fur. 

“Are you serious…” I said to no one in particular. “Fine, let’s dance Orc.” 

I drew my knives, ready for battle when I noticed the Orc King was wounded, clear marks of a broadsword cut in its tunic and flesh. Its blue fur was matted with blood above its right leg. It would only take a few hits to knock it down all the way. 

I burst forward and slash through it’s tunic with one knife, cutting its flesh with the next. The Orc fell forward with a Huge Boom™.

I jumped over the heaping pile of dead Orc, not waiting for it to crumble away and decided to search the area a little more.

Turns out, that was the best idea I'd had in a few days.

I know this because it took maybe a mile of weaving through the trees to find what I was looking for.

Although, he wasn't in the best shape.

"Oh, shit, _Eleven,_" I yelped, running over to crouch beside my fallen partner. "El, can you hear me? EL?"

But the Luminary just laid there on the cold muddy ground, his usually perfect hair a tangled mess.

I soon found the source of his current state.

A giant slash just above his knee covered his calf in blood.

And I, being the worst at healing magic, couldn't do shit about it.

"Oh my goddess what am I gonna do?!" I mutter frantically.


End file.
